Amigos de la Infancia
by Rihamsita
Summary: —Mi nombre es Rin. —Mi nombre es Len. Aunque antes de conocernos no éramos más que un par de desconocidos, con el tiempo empezamos a juntarnos más y más a tal punto que la gente decía que éramos como hermanos y que nos parecíamos mucho, como gemelos o mellizos...


_—Mi nombre es Rin._

_—Mi nombre es Len._

_Aunque antes de conocernos no éramos más que un par de desconocidos, con el tiempo empezamos a juntarnos más y más a tal punto que la gente decía que éramos como hermanos y que nos parecíamos mucho, como gemelos o mellizos. Encontramos muchas similitudes: color de cabello, mismo año y mes de nacimiento, nos gustaban las aplanadoras, teníamos una estatura casi idéntica al igual que el peso, nuestro color favorito: el amarillo y lo más importante, nuestro apellido: 'Kagamine'. Un día mi padre me dijo que nos íbamos a mudar y entonces se lo dije a Len, él se deprimió 'Nos volveremos a ver, y cuando lo hagamos no me vallas a distinguir. Seré una persona totalmente diferente.' le dije con una sonrisa. Hablaba diariamente con Len por el celular o por la computadora. Antes eran muchas las veces que hablábamos, ahora hablábamos apenas una vez a la semana..._

* * *

><p>—Nos vemos el fin de semana, Rin.<p>

—Ok —dije con una sonrisa —adiós Miku.

Nos separamos y comencé a ver el celular, ningún mensaje como era de suponer. _'-¿Estás ahí, Len?'_... Nada, no recibo ninguna respuesta. Hoy no parece que hablaremos._ '-...'_. ¡Está escribiendo!

_-..._

_'-Carta de Suicidio:'_ ¿Qué es este mensaje? ¿Es una broma?_ 'Es una broma, ¿cierto, Len?'_ escribí.

_-Lo siento, Rin. Quisiera haberte podido ver una última vez antes de morir pero la distancia me lo impide. Quisiera morir antes de verte, pero no quiero verte llorar mientras caigo, no quiero que llores por un idiota como yo, no valgo la pena. Soy alguien que no merece la vida. Quiero morir pero quiero decirle a alguien antes el porque de mi suicidio: Mis padres han estado peleando constantemente y siempre soy yo el que termina herido, ya sea física o psicológica-mente. Escucho cosas como 'Eres como una niña' de mi padre 'Siempre te la pasas con ese tal Kaito. Tienes esos gustos, ¿cierto?'. Esa solo es una de las pocas cosas que escucho de mis padres. En mi clase todos los chicos se la pasan abusando de mí y las chicas solo me tratan como un niño y tratan de seducirme. No lo soporto, no me gusta esta clase de vida. Siempre soy el centro de todo acoso que existe alrededor mio. Quiero morir, pero no quiero. Quiero morir. Siempre fue así, desde pequeño, incluso antes de conocernos yo ya tenía la vida arruinada. Tal vez desde antes de nacer mi futuro ya había sido decidido. La compañía de mi padre quebró y ahora me obligaran a casarme cuando cumpla 18 años con alguien que desconozco. Solo porque necesita el dinero. Mi vida esta arruinada y siempre lo estuvo. Pero... Tú le diste color a mi vida, Rin. Cuando te conocí pude sentir lo que era la felicidad, si no fuera por ti no podría haber llegado a vivir durante tanto tiempo pero ya no puedo más. El abuso es casa vez más grande, voy a morir pero antes de diré algo... ¡TE AMO, KAGAMINE RIN-CHAN!_

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos,_ 'yo también te amo'_ pensé _'no mueras'._

_-Adiós, gracias._

_'-Adiós,'_ respondí _'-Aunque mueras siempre vivirás en mi corazón.'_

—Rin, ¿qué pasa? —escuché la voz de mi amiga decir.

—Se ha ido —dije, Miku sabía a quien me refería ya que siempre le hablaba de Len. Me abrazó y me comenzó a consolar _'no te preocupes, todo estará bien'._ —Que injusto, —decía mientras más y más lagrimas salían de mis ojos —si era por mí que seguía con vida lo hubiera ido a ver una última vez, que injusto.

—Pero... Esa fue la decisión que el tomó y ya no la puedes cambiar.

...

—Volveremos a Japón, Rin.

—Papá...

—Es lo que siempre quisiste, ¿verdad?, volver a encontrarte con Len-kun.

—Pero... Él ya no está más ahí, él esta arriba —dije señalando al cielo. —Con permiso —dije mientras me retiraba y fui a mi habitación. Las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué?

_'-¿Cómo estás, Rin?'_ es un mensaje de Miku.

_-Voy a volver a Japón. Incluso si no lo puedo ver iré a su funeral._

_-En ese caso iré contigo, mi mamá me llevará a Japón porque va a ser su debut nacional en su país natal, seguiremos juntas. c:_

_-Ok_

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado años desde que ocurrió el accidente. No pude ir a su funeral, tal vez sus padres no le hicieron uno. No he visto su tumba y no me he podido encontrar con sus padres, ni siquiera sé quienes son. Pero todo ya quedó en el pasado, ahora he conocido nuevos amigos. Entre ellos a Gumi y a Luka-sensei, Luka-sensei apenas lleva un año siendo profesora, es muy joven pero parece que es novia de un profesor de la escuela del norte. También hay un chico en mi salón, Kaito. No le hablo mucho, me pregunto si él es ese 'Kaito'. Miku habla mucho con él, parece que tienen confianza entre ambos ya que fueron capaces de contarse que estaban atrasados de años. Kaito tuvo problemas psicológicos hace unos años por la muerte de un familiar o amigo y cuando lo superó volvió a tener problemas, Miku se atrasó por todo los viajes que hacía con su madre, ya se había atrasado dos años cuando la conocí. Creo que Gumi también está atrasada de año pero nunca dijo la razón, cada vez que queremos preguntarle se deprime por lo que no preguntamos nada.<p>

Sonó el timbre y todos fuimos a nuestros sitios, entonces Luka-sensei entró a clases. —Hola a todos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante —fue entonces cuando lo vi, esos cabellos amarillos atados con una coleta, los ojos azules más hermosos y la estatura que era como la mía.—Él es Kagamine Len-kun.

—¡PENSÉ QUE ESTABAS MUERTO! —grité y alguien más también, vi a la persona. Sí era el mismo Kaito que en el mensaje.

Las personas comenzaban a murmuran cosas como '¿Estuvieron en algo?' 'Crees que sean gemelos, son idénticos y tienen el mismo apellido' 'Son hermanos, seguro'. Len se comenzó a acercar y cuando estaba enfrente mío me miró con cara de inocencia, algo serio. —¿Nos conocemos?

_—¿Nos conocemos?_

_—¿Nos conocemos?_

_—¿Nos conocemos?_

_..._

—¿Estás bien?

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en la enfermería. En frente mío estaba Kaito y Miku quienes lucían preocupados. ¿Qué había pasado?, cierto, Len... no me reconoce. La sorpresa que me dio Len es muy grande, no sabría como responder. Kaito también es amigo de Len, ¿lo habrá reconocido Len?. Tal vez sólo fue un sueño, Len está muerto. —¿Estás bien?

Miré a mi otro costado, ahí estaba. Ojos azul marino, cabellos rubios como los míos, su cara mostraba inocencia. —¿No habías muerto?, —pregunté sin pensar, pero tal vez... sea mejor hacer como si nada. Sacudí la cabeza —lo siento, debo haberte confundido. Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos. —Le dije con una sonrisa fingida.

Al comienzo pareció sorprenderse un poco, al igual que el resto, pero después me sonrió —igualmente.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que es mejor así, empezar desde cero.<em>

_-Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, es un gusto conocerte. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos. ¿Escuchaste los rumores? casi todos creen que somos gemelos, ¿quieres fingir que lo somos?._

_-Sí_

_-Entonces me cortaré el cabello y usaré lentes de contacto, seremos idénticos c:_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les guste!<strong>

**No sé si le haré un segundo y último capítulo ya que no estoy de ganas :P aunque ideas ya brotaron...**

**Por el momento dejare el estado de este FanFiction como ''Completo''.**

**Bye bye, hasta la proxima**

* * *

><p><em>—No quería darte la cara sabiendo el dolor que te cause.<em>


End file.
